papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Jr. Troopa
|location = Jr. Troopa's Playground/Pleasant Path/Forever Forest/Toad Town Harbor/Shiver Field/Bowser's Castle|hp = Varies |ap = Varies |df = Varies|wn = N/A |wp = N/A |card = N/A|tattle = •Mario this is Jr. Troopa. He's the boss of the neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully, obviously. He's more bark than bite. You can beat him easily. Just boost yourself up and don't take any lip! I'll stay right here behind you and watch your progress. •What was his name? Jr. Troopa? I don't remember exactly... ...Just joking, kid! He looks so adorable hiding in his egg, doesn't he? So cute! It should be a snap to beat him now. ...I think. •It's Jr. Troopa. I can't get enough of this guy! Wah ha ha ha! Did the little guy get lost in the big bad forest? Apparently he's grown wings, so he can fly now. You'll have to jump to reach him. He's a bit stronger, so it may be worth it to use any items you have to attack him. •It's Jr. Troopa! He swam all the way after us! This kid...he's got guts! He still flies but now he has a spike on his head. It'll hurt if you jump on him. He seems tougher this time... Luckily for us, he also looks pretty tuckered out. Well, he should be tired. The little guy swam to Lavalava Island and back! It seems better to attack from a distance with an item or something rather than attacking him directly. •It's Jr. Troopa! I'm stunned! Really! This guy just will not quit! He's obviously been training. It seems he can use magic now. Sigh... Let's get this over with. •It's Jr. Troopa again! My man! The little guy still has some egg shell left on his body! Aww! Whoa! He's been working out! He looks as though he may be able to change his shape, too. You've got to love this guy's effort, Mario. To follow us all the way here? What dedication! Come to think of it, how do you think he got here, anyway?}} Jr. Troopa is a young Koopa Troopa still inside his little egg. He is a bully of the Goomba Village and is the first enemy where Mario earns star points. After getting beat up for the first time, Jr. Troopa swears to challenge Mario again. Jr. Troopa finds Mario again on Pleasant Path after he defeats the Koopa Bros. and rescues the first Star Spirit. During this battle, he encaves himself in his egg and has more defense and power. Mario and his party members still beat him anyway. Later in the game (after getting lost in Forever Forest), Jr. Troopa once again fights Mario, this time with bat wings. He has a damage of five and is very hard to defeat. Despite his wings, Jr. Troopa still loses the battle and runs out the Forever Forest. The next time Jr. Troopa fights Mario is unfortunate for him. He has a spike on his head, wings, and immense power, but loses half of his health before the battle starts. Jr. Troopa narrow-mindedly swam to Lavalava Island and back, even though he could've used his wings. Had Jr. Troopa flown to the island, he might've beaten Mario at Toad Town Harbor. Once again....Jr. Troopa challenges Mario to a fight on the Shiver Field. Even though he has a large quantity of health, his only attack is a blasting magic at Mario. Mario and his friends manage to defeat him and Jr. Troopa is frozen in ice. (How he got out was never confirmed). The final time Mario confronts the adolescent bully is all the way on Bowser's castle in the sky. During this fight, Jr. Troopa changes into all the forms Mario has fought him once before. But none of it is enough to defeat Mario. Before running from the castle, he swears that the next time they meet, he won't be so lucky. Since then, Jr. Troopa has not been seen in the Paper Mario series (except for one minor appearance in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, where he appears in the background of Zip Toad's E-Mail). Trivia * Jr. Troopa can be optionally fought before going to battle against Tubba Blubba in Chapter 3. After Mario receives the Super Boots, he can decide to leave to the first area just outside of Boo's Mansion, and Jr. Troopa will appear. * He is one of the few mini-bosses who keep trying to defeat Mario over and over in almost every chapter. Category:Mini-Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Star Haven, Bowser's Castle, and Peach's Castle Category:Bosses Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Paper Mario Bosses Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Paper Mario Category:Pleasant Path, Koopa Village, and Koopa Bros. Fortress Category:Forever Forest and Gusty Gulch Category:Goomba Village and Toad Town Category:Shiver City, Starborn Valley, and Crystal Palace Category:Ground Enemies Category:Flying Enemies Category:Magical Enemies Category:Spiky Enemies Category:Lavalava Island